forget me not
by Erin Nire 376
Summary: Lucy wakes to things not how she left them, maybe because she is missing some of her memories, those memories linked to the most important part-she's married to Natsu! will she be able to regain her memories? or will she not want to when Natsu tells her about a painful moment in the couples past that he thinks she's lucky to forget.
1. Chapter 1

Forget me not

Lucy stirred as the morning sun shone through her window by her bed, the warmth surrounding her. She was surprised how perfect a morning this felt, warm and cozy, as if waking up on a sunny cloud. She popped an eye open and stared out at the blue sky out her window, nearly smelling the cool spring breeze that breathed over her body.

She looked down and realized the warmth she had felt was a man. Her heart pounded in surprise as she realized it was natsu, his sleeping expression cute and almost boyish, his pink hair ruffled from sleep. Lucy was halfway atop his warm bare chest, muscular and firm, yet more comfortable than the softest pillow, his arms wrapped loosely around her slender body. She sighed in annoyance. Sure she has woken to natsu in her bed before, but never in such an intimate position. And where was his shirt?

She found a blush coating her cheeks as she stared at him, noticing something...diffrent. Was it just her or did he look a bit... Older? His facial features looked more defined and weathered, and if anything else it made him look more handsome. She shook her head. No, she was seeing things, he was the same old childish Natsu.

Lucy untangled herself from his grip and slid from the bed, stretching. Geez, he should sleep in his own home from time to time. Lucy rubbed her foggy eyes, noticing a change in her room. Some of natsu's things were located here, like the bulletin board that had all his missions on it, and some of his clothes were packed in her drawers. What the... When the hell did he decide to move in? She sighed, knowing natsu was crazy but realy? Lucy tied up her hair as she noticed a groan behind her, natsu sitting up, his eyes lazy as he was only in his boxers.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Put on some clothes Baka." She grumbled, noticing she wasn't the one to talk, only dressed in a baggy tshirt that was long enough to cover her bottom, and black lacy underwear. She wasn't even wearing a bra. She wondered since when has she started the habit of not even wearing pajama pants to bed. "Hai, hai." Natsu mumbled casually in a reply, rubbing his half lidded eyes sleepily.

A small smile graced Lucy's lips. He was adorable when he first woke. Lucy turned back around to find clothes to change into for after her shower, and suddenly jumped, warm strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind and making a shiver go up her spine, and she regretted to notice it was the good kind. Natsu groaned sleepily, the sound vibrating in her chest which she felt against her back, giving her chill bumps, her heart hammering.

Damn, clingy much? What was he doing. She froze as she felt his warm lips press against the crook of her neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin softly and making her jerk. What was going on?! Why was he kissing her neck?! Was he still half asleep? "N-Natsu...!" She breathed and turned in his arms, her hands on his shoulders to push him away. That was till his right hand slid under her shirt, his hot fingers trailing softly up her back in the gentle dip of her spine, making her squirm, the touch pleasurable enough to baffle her.

who was this natsu?! Was he right in the head? He used the hand pressed against her bare back to pull her closer, his neck reaching down to get to her level of height. Please don't do what I think your doing! She squealed inside, wide eyed while his were closed, a relaxed expression on his face. "Lucy..." Her name was ushered from his lips in barley a whisper and her face flushed beet red, natsu's warm lips touching hers, softly applying pressure.

It was sweet, sweet enough to forget her hectic thoughts, her eyes fluttering closed. Natsu was as gentle as if he were holding a flower, a smile felt under her lips as he chuckled lightly, noticing her insane blushing. "How are you today? Do you feel alright?" He asked, a bit amused as he felt her shiver to his touch. "...uh huh..." Her thoughts Were fogged with his warmth, practically clinging to him now.

Natsu... Who knew he could be like this. She noticed his smile disappeared, his onyx eyes showing such lust and want, it made her gasp lightly. He leaned in again but this time used force, his lips crushing onto hers as she made a noise of surprise, his arms tightening around her.

Her face was so heated she felt faint, gasping in a breath of air when ever she got the chance. His lips were strong, coaxing her as she began to kiss him back, unable to keep up. His toungue traced over her bottom lip, than nibbling on it, making her give out a moan of surprise. She never knew natsu could kiss, let alone be good at it. When he finally gained entry his toungue slid inside, playing with her own almost teasingly.

She allowed hers to nudge at his, and it seemed to make him more exited, roaming his hands over her body, pushing her back against the dresser. She got nervous as his hands got closer to her chest region, and panicked when he tried to pull up her shirt. She pushed him away, gasping with her heart pumping, nervous as ever.

So he kissed her, that was okay... But this was going too far. Natsu looked at her, confused. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Why are you kissing me all of the sudden?!" She panted, noticing he was breathing a bit heavy too, his bear chest rising up and down beneath her hands and she snatched them back, refraining from contact. He chuckled as if it were a confusing joke. "What do you mean why? I love you." She stared at him. Was this some kind of confession? It was realy messed up. he looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Look, natsu." She would let him off easy, try not to hurt his feelings. "Your a realy nice guy and all but... Don't you think this is going too fast?"

"Huh?"

"Realy you can't start kissing me and feeling me when we were friends just yesterday, herd of hints?"

"Lucy!" He grabbed me by the shoulders, looking realy worried. "What's wrong with you? Your not acting like yourself."

"I'M not acting like myself?! Your the horny guy who wakes up in my bed and gives me a toungue bath! Where the hell did the childish natsu go?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Look! It's gone to far okay? Just go home-"  
"This is my home!" He interrupted and she stared at him in bewilderment as he shook her by the shoulders, his eyes almost fearful. "Lucy...do you not remember...?" His voice had became soft, his hand reaching to touch her cheek but she saw something gold sparkle on his left hand, snatching his wrist to get a better look, feeling her insides become icy.

"Your MARRIED?!" She screamed, staring at the gold wedding band wrapped over his left ring finger, seeming to fit on the long finger rather well. Who the hell was he married to?! How long has that ring been there before she finally noticed?! Did this mean she was now the other woman?! In her panicked thoughts natsu rolled his eyes, her loss of memories getting rather annoying.

He grabbed her wrist and held out her left hand, showing yet another ring with three small diamonds embedded in the gold band, two white and one the same shade of pink as her guild mark. "I'M MARRIED TOO?!" She screeched, natsu face is the day where natsu face palms someone other than getting this reaction from himself. "No Baka! I'm married to you and your married to me!" She froze, seeming even more baffled than the other two conclusions she jumped to. "Eeeeeehhhhhh?!"


	2. Chapter 2- begining to remember

Forget me not 2

"We- we-we-"

"We're married Lucy." Natsu finished for her and she stared at him in shock, not believing her ears. "F-for how...long?" She managed and he relaxed a bit as he noticed it sinking in. "For two years now, and we were dating for one." That long?! She tried to rap her head around everything, rubbing her temples. "Two years... I thought you looked a bit older..." She mumbled and he nodded. So she really didn't remember anything of the time they started dating. But why? How? Was it because of what happened? Did she just suddenly snap? "Sorry for yelling at you..." She mumbled, looking down with a blush on her creamy cheeks, a bit ashamed. He wanted to hug her, but thought twice on it, remembering she sees him as her best friend now, not her husband. All he had to do was try and act like the Natsu back than, and refrain from contact till it was all sorted. "It's fine, I guess your pretty freaked out." She gave a small smile of amusement, reaching and patting his head. "You really have grown in three years, you seem more... Adult?" He laughed and gave his grin, the one Lucy loved, so big his eyes closed with it. He hasn't changed too much, and she liked it. Though she could still tell he does what he wants without questioning it, based on the events that had happened recently. Her face flamed. "Um... N-Natsu...?" She asked nervously and he looked down at her bashful expression, finding it way too cute.

"Since... We're m-married...we've done...it...right...?" She mumbled and he stared for a second, than laughed. "Of course!" She groaned a bit and her face landed in her hands. She really was pure. Idiot, of course they did it, their married after all, she hissed at herself. She just wondered, if they've been married for two years, than why wasn't she pregnant or at least had a child running around? She ignored it. "Though I lost track how many times we have done it..."

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped in embarrassment and he laughed as she hit his shoulder. He really was too much. If she was going to be like this he had to at least tease her a bit. "I'm taking a shower." She announced and before he could make any more perverted comments she ran to the bathroom, barricading herself inside. With a sigh she peeled off her clothes and started the shower, dipping her body into the warm water. It took all the tension out of her muscles and she relaxed, washing her skin with the sweet smell of soap. She remembered the way Natsu's lips felt against hers, how he kissed her so passionately. If he was like that with kissing... Than what was he like in bed- she snapped out of it, pinching her cheeks to erase the thought. once finished she turned of the water and dried herself off, wrapping a towel around her as she went out of the bathroom to get her clothes. Natsu wasn't in her room- their room- anymore and she figured he was somewhere else in the apartment. She quickly scurried to her dresser and dropped the towel, sliding into her pink panties and white bra as quickly as possible, and aiming for her shorts next.

As she buttoned them she noticed a spot of pink through the corner of her eye and saw her husband looking at her from the door way of the living room, sulking. She felt self conscious. Was there something wrong with her? Now spotted and showing no shame to that fact, he came into the room, pouting almost. "I'd never think I'd see the day where I had to sneak a peek at my own wife while she was naked." She blushed furiously and scowled, putting on a shirt. "And I can't do anything too! Dammit!" He flopped onto the bed, obviously sexually frustrated and he groaned. Lucy walked over an looked at him, giggling. A hint of curiosity came to her and while his face was in the pillows she decided she'd ask. " Natsu, when was the first time we slept together?" She asked as he looked up, his face as plain as if they were talking about a mission. "On our wedding night, why?" She smiled and almost felt a bit tears of relief in her eyes. "Thank you for waiting." He gave a kind smile and used her arm to pull her down on the bed, making the blonde gasp in shock. He wrapped her in his arms tightly, his lips pressed against her hair. "Of course I would wait for you Luce, and I'll do it again if it'll make you happy ." He promised and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Now she wanted her memories back, she didn't want to forget the life with Natsu she had lived. " let's go to the guild so we can figure this out." Natsu suggested and Lucy nodded, Natsu getting ready as she searched for any picture albums they had. She found one, it was white and looked very detailed, the picture of her and Natsu on the front, Natsu in a dashing tux and Lucy in a beautiful white dress, short and showed her legs, but puffed out, strapless and she wore diamond jewelry, her golden locks curled and styled. In the picture Natsu hugged Lucy close, lifting her up with her arms wrapped around his neck, their foreheads touching as they smiled at each other, looking so in love. Lucy smiled and carried the thick book, deciding to bring it to the guild for further examination. Natsu came out in a t-shirt and jeans, using the heat from his hands to style his hair as Lucy grabbed her keys, freezing. Was it just her or did she have more keys? She counted through them, realizing she had all twelve zodiac keys, and three new silver ones. "You got the silver ones from other spirit mages at our wedding, and the two zodiac ones came from Yukino. She wanted you to have them." Lucy smiled and hugged the keys. She loved that she had more friends. Natsu held out his hand for her to take, winking. "Baby steps." She smiled and put her hand in his warm one, holding hands as they walked towards the large guild. Nothing really changed, everyone was as rowdy as ever. Natsu kicked open the doors and everyone welcomed them, big smiles all around. No matter how unfamiliar the situation is, fairy tail never changes. Mira waved welcome and Natsu waved back, escorting his wife to the bar and they sat down.

"Hey Lucy! Natsu! How are you two today?" Mira asked, looking at the couple with glee, it was only yesterday when they were best friends, and now they were happily married. "Well..." Lucy began, unsure of how to put it. "We've got a bit of a problem." Mira looked concerned, and they've gained most of the attention I the guild. "What's going on?" Gray asked, shirtless as always, looking a bit older like Natsu, but he didn't woo Lucy like Natsu did. "Lucy lost some of her memories." Natsu informed and Mira gasped, everyone silent. "How much is some?" Natsu looked at Lucy for confirmation and Lucy though it over. "The last thing I remember... Is going to the local festival three years ago..." She mumbled and Mira nearly banged her head against the table. "After all I did to get you two together Lucy looses all memories of you even being married! Let alone being a couple!" She yelled in frustration and some people laughed at her.

Lucy and Natsu sweat dropped. "When did you loose your memories?" Mira demanded, wanting to get to the bottom of this. "I guess this morning, I just woke up to be married to him." She stuck a thumb at Natsu and he scowled, Lucy giving him an amused smile, making him eventually smile back. Mira groaned in frustration. Lucy looked around the guild, realizing something was missing. "Where's the blue fur ball anyway?" Lucy asked and Natsu shrugged, looking with her. "I don't know, I saw him yesterday." Natsu mentioned. "Lushy! I'm so sorry!" Happy suddenly burst out, flying into her chest as he cried. "Happy? What's wrong?" Lucy asked and he continued to bawl. "It's my fault! I didn't mean to read the spell! I swear!" Lucy froze as he set down a spell book in front of her, opening it to a page. "I read this spell out loud cause I thought it was a story! But than you got hit by magic when asleep!" He continued to cry as she and Natsu looked at the spell book, a verse displayed on the page. "Forget me not for I shall tell time can rewind and break the spell." She made sure not to read it out loud but tried to think over the riddle. What does it mean? "It's a forget me not spell." Levy said and they looked at her. She explained. " it's a spell that make someone forget a certain amount of time. It was used by people jealous by others or wanted someone who loved someone else. Anyway, her memories can be regained through experience, so if she is reminded of something, some of her memories will comeback. Unfortunately, it won't come all at once." Natsu looked at Lucy who shrugged, not getting any memories so far. "Let's look trough the album than." Lucy plopped it in front of her and opened the first page, seeing everyone at the cathedral, flower petals of white and pink being thrown into the air, the bride Lucy and groom Natsu in the center of it all.

[laughter and cheers filled the air, whistles piercing her ears as she laughed, standing on her toes as she kissed her new husband, the love of her life, and he kissed her back]

The sudden flash of memory rushed toward her so fast she winced, holding her head as the pain vanished, but the vision remained. She remembered something. "Lucy?" Natsu called in worry and she looked at him smiling. "I remember kissing you in this photo." She told him, pointing at the picture and Natsu smiled gleefully, hugging his wife. "That's great!" She could hear the joy as relief in his tone and smiled. He always spoke his true feelings. Natsu watched her carefully as he looked at the next photo, Lucy walking down the isle, her veil covering her face, but not enough to hide her tears of joy.

[lucy saw him at the alter, smiling with joy and excitement, nearly bouncing on his toes like a little kid. He was an idiot, by he was hers.]

Lucy's head throbbed again, but she had another memory. Another step closer to remembering. She looked to the other pictures of the wedding, getting small clips when ever she looked at one. Cake being shoved into her face, having the after party at fairy tail, Gajeel trying to sing, and dancing with Natsu. He had bruised her toes so much he decided to pick her up instead, swinging her around to his own rhythm and Lucy laughed, resulting in the picture on the cover. "And here's pictures from our honeymoon." Natsu said with a smile. She noticed they were at the beach, pictures of Lucy in a bikini, posing with a beach ball in her hands while Natsu took the picture, than another of Natsu, flexing his muscles all macho like, looking off into the distance with a funny expression.

She remembered laughing hysterically when he managed to bury himself in sand, only his head popping out of the ground. Than there was the two of them, faces close together as Natsu took the picture, Natsu kissing her cheek as she smiled, blushing. "I remember that." Natsu mumbled with a smile, and now, so did Lucy. The memory of them making out of the beach, Natsu giving her the most loving smile she had ever seen, knowing she would never part from this man and promising shed love him forever. But now she felt as if she broke that promise and felt upset, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She muttered and Natsu looked at her, soothing her hair. "Hey, nothing's gone forever. Till you get your memories back, you have me to remember for you."

"That makes me sound lazy." She giggled and he laughed along with her. As long as he had her, he didn't care if her memories were gone. All he wanted was for her to be happy. They continued through the photos, Lucy finding one of her asleep on the porch hammock of the house they stayed at for their honeymoon, a book resting over her stomach. Natsu had decorated the blonde by laying flowers all over her, almost making her look like a glowing fairy against the sunset. "Haha, that was fun, you looked so confused when you woke up and the first thing you said was-"  
"Where's the garden." She finished for him and he nodded in approval, so happy she was remembering.

The last photo was one where they were at the train station with the guild, someone taking the picture as they all smiled, the text over the picture saying "we're back!" Lucy remembered hugging levy the second she got off the train, nearly dragging the poor Natsu till his motion sickness went away. But her mind felt blank with only a few specks of memory, and Lucy sighed as she closed the album, feeling lost. "You alright?" Natsu asked and she nodded, standing. "I'm going to go get some air." She told them and walked out of the guild, rubbing her forehead. As she walked down the road, she thought things over, wondering why this had to happen to her. If she were married to someone else would she be so willing to get back her memories? She probably would have left them, but Natsu's different. She could see herself with him in all odds, because he was Natsu. But she wanted to remember for his sake too, it was unfair to him, to have the woman he loves only remember them as best friends. She gave out another sigh and sat at a near bye bench, staring down at her wedding ring. She jerked as a sudden memory flashed at her, leaving her senseless.

[ "come on Lucy!" Natsu called, dragging her towards the giant tree in the park, the same one he uprooted during the festival while she was sick. It was winter and freezing, the snow beautiful against the night and se was left speach less at its beauty. "But it's cold!" She whined, seeing him rolling his eyes. He was only dressed in the long shirt that zipped up the front unlike his vest, with a long sleeve on his left arm and no sleeve on his right, exposing his red guild mark. It had a long collar that stayed under his scarf, wearing his baggy white pants and sandals in the snow. "Just hold on, we'll go back soon after." He promised and kissed the cold nose of his girlfriend, giving a toothy grin. She huffed and held onto his hand, so warm against the cold. They finally reached the bare snow covered tree, it's branches decorated with beautiful ice sickles, and just when they did, snow flurries fell, softly floating to the earth. She looked back at Natsu who looked kind of nervous. She froze like the snow when he got down on one knee, taking something from his pocket and producing a small box, blushing as he opened it and showed her. It was a ring, it's gold reflecting against the moonlight, the white and pink diamonds sparkling as bright as the stars. He wasn't... Was he? "Luce...I really love you. The adventures we've been on were fun, and I want to keep going on adventures with you forever. Will you marry me?" Her cheeks felt wet and warm as she realized she was crying, so happy she could burst. "Yes..." She whispered through her tears, but Natsu managed to hear it, beaming with joy, he jumped up and gave her the biggest hug ever, removing the glove of her left hand before he slid the ring on her ring finger, it looking as if it belonged there. With beaming smiles, Natsu gave Lucy a soft warm kiss, making her warm, feeling like the luckiest girl on earth.]

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled in panic and she snapped out of it, looking at him confused. His face grew concerned as he brushed his thumb over her cheek, worried. "Your crying." He told her and she swiped her cheek, realizing they were wet with moisture. "Sor-ry!" She quivered, trying to wipe the tears away and let let out a choked sob, smiling. "I remember you proposing, it made me really happy." He smiled and rolled his eyes, kneeling in front of where she sat on the bench. "Goofball." He muttered teasingly and held her hand, smirking at his emotional wife.

Lucy looked at him staring at their hands, on the outside looking contempt, but was he? He had a wife missing her memories. Lucy stared at his handsome face, sucking in every detail. Her hand reached and played a bit with his soft pink spikes, smiling softly as she leaned towards him. Nastu straitened so she was more at his height, cupping her cheek with his hand gently, loving her soft skin. Their lips touched delicately, Lucy testing the kiss like you would with water before you got in a pool, and Natsu was just being gentle so he wouldn't scare her. But the second he pulled away she wanted more, craving for this man. "I love you." Natsu whispered, and hugged her close, burying his face in her neck. "Even if you don't love me yet, I'll always love you."


	3. Chapter 3- tearful vows

Forget me not 3

After hanging at the guild some more, with little memory's flashing here and there, they decided to go home for the night. Natsu and Lucy walked home hand in hand, And she couldn't keep the blush from her face, their fingers intertwined tightly.

She felt like they were dating, well, they were married, but she still wasn't used to the idea. A memory sprang at her from no where, a few memories at once actually, all of them showing the same thing.

[Natsu's heated hand held mine as we walked home, and Lucy smiled that he wasn't really the kind of guy that put an arm over her, it always made her feel degraded, and he knew that.]

A few more memories showed the same thing, and she smiled, not feeling so uncomfortable anymore. She held his hand tighter and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, smiling faintly, loving his warmth. Natsu smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her hair.

They reached her apartment and Lucy felt nervous suddenly. She had to face facts. Natsu lived with her, it was just as if he broke in and stayed the night. But she knew it was different! Damn it was so different! With a deep breath at an attempt the calm herself she let Natsu open the door to the apartment for her and she walked in, feeling like she was walking into a hotel room they bought for the night. She shut out the thought, embarrassed. She had to get ahold of herself.

Natsu kept his distance from the blonde, noticing her tension as she fidgeted around the apartment, getting ready for bed. Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, walking into the other room to let her change. This sucked. He admitted to himself.

At least it wasn't permanent, every time she gains a memory, she seems more comfortable. Natsu just threw off his shirt and changed into a pair of sweats, walking back into the bedroom as Lucy was absent from the room, taking a shower. Natsu plopped in the bed, rubbing his eyes.

If she was uncomfortable with him, he'd have to sleep on the couch. He winced, remembering how much his neck ached the last time he was forced to. It was because he had destroyed the mayors house in the town they were doing the job in, and were stripped of their reward. He sure wasn't looking foward to it. He felt his eyes grow heavy and he decided to close them just for a bit, atleast till Lucy got out of the shower...

Lucy walked out of the bath room to find it quiet, noticing Natsu on the bed lying on his back, sleeping. He was shirtless and wearing black sweat pants, he fell asleep before he could even take a shower. Lucy smiled, turning off the lights, trying to get the blankets over him the best she could. He was asleep like a rock, so she pushed him over ad climbed in next to him, her back facing him as she snuggled under the covers.

With a tired grumble Natsu grabbed the poor girl and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close to his warm bare chest. Lucy blushed, her heart pounding. "Natsu..." She mumbled, pushing at him but he held her tighter, their legs tangled together. His warm spicy smell was inviting, his warm arms making her even more sleepy as she wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling. He really was warm.

A few memories came to her, of them holding each other in bed, some of them their clothes were missing, making her blush. With the memories replaying back to her like a dream, she was able to sleep soundly.

[rain padded on the roof above them, Lucy staring out their bedroom window at the dark clouds. Even though it was a dreary day, she couldn't be happier. She rested her head on natsu's arm as he staired out at the morning rain with her, his hand gently soothing her hair as she traced her fingers over his collar bone, reaching up to his shoulder, than back.

[They'd been talking for hours ever since the rain had woken her, Lucy hearing his stories about fairy tail, sad she had none if her own to share. "Why don't you tell me a story." He whined a bit and she groaned with a sheepish smile. "I don't have any! Your the interesting one here, not me." He chuckled, rolling his eyes so dramatically it made her giggle.

["I don't care if their just average stories! My life was never normal where I lived in a house with a family. Tell me about your mom, what do you remember about her?" She studied his expression, seeing he looked really curious. Why? She was so boring compared to him. "Fine... Lets see..." She searched through her memories, looking for a story to tell.

["Well, there was the time mother got me hooked on books. I was sitting in my room, so bored I could weep." Natsu chuckled at her choice of words, listening to every word. "And so mama caught me drawing in crayon in a book of hers, and I said I was making the boring words "pretty"." Lucy gave a small laugh, remembering the sweet memory all too well.

[" than mama took the book from my hands and flipped to a random page, and started reading the story out loud. I was stunned how the words were brought to life as you read them together, how each one alone by its self was useless, but together they made something great. Kind of like fairy tail don't ya think?"]

Lucy woke to an empty bed, feeling suddenly uncomfortable waking up alone. She wanted to feel the warmth of natsu, she wanted him to say "good morning Luce!" With that big grin of his like he allways does. She noticed she had gotten yet another memory and felt glad. One step closer.

Lucy sat up with a moan, her half lidded eyes foggy as they tried to adjust to the sunny room. "You up?" Natsu called from the other room, probably the kitchen and she slugged out of bed, walking to where she herd his voice, narrowly dodging from running into door jams as she passed by. Lucy came into the kitchen to see natsu studying a carton of eggs, as if hoping they would cook themselves.

[ Lucy smiled at her lost husband, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, sliding her hands under the shirt he threw on for the morning and feeling his hot sculpted abdomine. As she nuzzled the crook of his neck with her lips, He gave a chuckle of surprise.]

"Luce?" Natsu called and she snapped out of it, realizing she was doing the same thing she had seen in the memory. Her body was pressed up against natsu's back, her hands under his shirt, feeling the mouth watering muscles that belonged to her husband. "Are you back?!" He asked hopefully, and she could see the glimmer of hope in his onyx eyes, his face beaming.

She suddenly gave out a squeak of terror, withdrawing her self so forcefully she almost fell on the ground. Her whole body was aflame in embarrassment, red flushing her face. " I- I-I'm sorry! A memory suddenly p-popped in my head and I was s-s-still half as-sleep..!-" she ran out of the room and Natsu stood there, his hopes smashing to the ground. "I guess not." He muttered sourly, and threw his fork into the sink in frustration.

Lucy was face down in the pillows of her bed, humiliated. She couldn't believe she had touched him like that, she felt like a pervert, ashamed at her own actions. When did she become so daring? "I'm gonna go out to the guild." Natsu told her, and she realized he was allready dressed in faded jeens, his shirt long sleeved but rolled up to his elbows, having a few tears here and there for design.

He looked a bit glum as he stood in front of the bed where she sat, hands shoved in his pockets, trying to hide his sulking expression behind his scarf. She nodded and he looked like he was about to touch her, but hesitated, his face troubled. Lucy felt sorry for him, reaching and grabbing his scarf to pull him forward and giving him a small peck on the lips, blushing tenfold.

"Hurry back." She mumbled with a pout and natsu stared at the adorable blonde and grinned. "I promise!" She let go and he dipped in for a kiss of his own, crushing his lips on hers than pulling away, leaving out the door. Her face heated and she ignored it, decided that after all that has happened she needed a day to relax. Lucy made herself breakfast and sat down with a good book while drinking coffee, hearing the birds twitter a morning song out her window.

Natsu arrived at the guild, not many people there this early, and went strait to the bar, lying his forehead on the cold wood. Mira noticed this and went up to him, smiling softly. "In guessing things aren't going well?" She asked and he nodded, leaning his arms against the table and using one to pillow his head.

"She's really nervous around me now, but seems to ease a bit when she gets a memory. She didn't force me to take the couch or anything last night so that was good. But this morning... I think she was acting on a memory while half asleep, and she hugged me from behind. But than she snapped out of it and ran off, so I left her with the house to herself to help her relax." Mira listened intently and nodded in thought, gray joining the conversation.

"Just sleep with her and she'll get her mind back." Natsu glared at him as the ice Mage cooly sipped his drink without a care in the world. "In short, you mean rape." Gray scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's not rape if your married, match stick." "Hell yah it is! From what she remembers she's suddenly married to her best friend, so if I sleep with her when she only sees that, that's rape!"

Gray didn't want to admit he was right, the old Natsu would have just excepted his suggestion dumbly and went on his way, but now he's matured and actually thinks before he speaks, most of the time, or when ever it involved Lucy. He's grown up and it was no fun anymore. "I'm glad you've considered Lucy's feelings on this so much nastu, I know it's hard, but she won't be like this forever." Mira complimented and he nodded in a thanks, fingering his wedding band.

Levy, who was listening in on the conversation, got an idea. " why not take her on a mission? Just the two of you?" Natsu considered and decided he'd try it, going over to the board to pick out a job. He wanted an easy one, not too difficult but hard enough to get a good fight in. He picked one to defeat a shadow monster in a jungle that was causing mischief in a village. Worth 80,000 jewel, not too bad.

Natsu went home with the request, happy following cause natsu invited him, figuring it would let the pressure off if they were accompanied. He ran into the house full of excitement, till he saw his wife curled on the couch, tears streaming down her cheeks and plopping on the open book in her lap. "Lucy?" Natsu asked, worried as he went over to his wife, kneeling, happy landing on her shoulder as se tried to wipe away the tears. "What's wrong babe? Was it something I did?" He asked and she shook her head, her brown eyes still teary as natsu had a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her skin softly with his thumb. "I... I'm..." Natsu leaned in to hear till she wailed, hurting his ears.

"I'm reading a really sad booook!" She pointed at the wet with tears page and Natsu sweat dropped, relieved. "You never change do you?" He asked with a laugh and patted her head as she pulled her self together. "I know what'll make you happy! We're going on a mission!" He told her with a grin and showed her the request sheet as she beamed. Lucy was exited shed be able to get out of the town, going on a mission with natsu! Just like old times!

They left as soon as they could, heading to the train station and talking about the mission. Lucy laughed as natsu stared at the train as if it were an old rival, pulling him onto the train while he begged to walk. They sat near the back, Lucy taking the window seat as the train departed, natsu turning green and stiff.

[ "here." Lucy coaxed the green dragon slayer onto her lap, natsu relaxing as Lucy stroked his hair, humming softly as his regular color returned, a smile teasing his lips.]

Lucy blushed, but after a second of debating she did the same, pulling his head down into her lap, natsu surprised at first but eventually closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. "Thanks." He mumbled and she smiled, lying a hand on his cheek and stroking his warm skin with her thumb. He took her wrist delacatly, moving her hand to his lips as he placed a kiss on her palm. The kiss tickled, making her skin gain goose bumps.

Lucy blushed as he looked up at her, his eyes half lidded and looking sexy the way they burned into hers. She pouted and looked away, moving her hand to his hair and stroking it as he smiled at the tease. "Just go to sleep allready." She grumbled an he chuckled, closing her eyes. "Yes ma'am." After a second she began stroking his soft pink spikes, feeling nice against her fingers. Natsu opened an eye and smiled.

"Sing me a song." He requested and she looked down at him in confusion. "But I can't sing, want me to call lyre?" She asked, her hand going to her hip where her keys were but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "I don't want to hear her voice, I want to hear yours." He looked at her dead in the eyes, his stubborn expression kinda cute and she blushed once again, nodding finally.

He smiled in satisfaction and closed his eyes once more. Lucy racked through her mind for a song and smiled as she realized one. It was one lyre wrote.  
"A girl in a dress, stared out of her window.  
Her house made to impress, she saw it as a cage trapping her alone.  
It was years after her mother died  
She lived a suffocating royal life at home  
Her father wouldn't swallow his pride  
He casted her feelings to the side like stone."

Natsu smiled again. "That's pretty." He complimented as she continued to sing, and Lucy agreed. It had a soft delicate toon she loved, all it needed was a guitar and an actual singer. When she reached high parts she began to hum, knowing her voice would crack if she tried. Natsu was fast asleep, lying on his side comfortably in her lap, looking like a child the way he curled his body to fit on the seat.

Playfully, she poked his cheek, watching as he stirred with a cute expression, rubbing where she poked with his fist, than seeping back into his original position. Lucy tried not to coo out loud on how cute that was, not wanting to wake him. This was fun.

Happy was asleep in the seat across from them, snoring and mumbling about fish every now and then, making Lucy roll her eyes. She caught a glimpse of Natsu's wedding ring, than stared at her own, not bothered about the idea of them being married so much any more. After she got through the shock of it, she noticed nothing has changed. Besides being intimate with each other, they were still best friends, they were still having fun everyday, laughing, talking, just enjoying being with each other.

[ "Luce, after everything we have been through, the hardships, the fun times, and the adventures, you have turned out to be the one person I always see my self with while experiencing them. Your still my nakama, my family, but now I have realized you are also something else. You are the woman I love. And because of this, I never want to be parted from you, I will always find you when you need me, and from now on forever, being with you has been my best adventure."]

Lucy felt her chest tighten to this memory, her throat thicken. Natsu's vows. Those were his vows on their wedding day. She didn't even know what the hell she said in return, but what ever it was, it probably squashed to an oblivion after that. She looked down at the man, tears in her eyes, so moved. "Baka, and your not even a writer." She choked, smiling as she bent forward and kissed his temple, hugging him in her lap as the train pushed along.


	4. Chapter 4 -welcome to the jungle

Forget me not 4

The couple got off at some kind of bamboo made station, the only ones present there. Natsu carried Lucy's small back pack along with his own, while she carried the still sleeping happy. "So, where is the village?" She asked and he pointed into the thick jungle behind the station, bird calls and savage animals roars being echoed to them. Lucy broke out in a nervous sweat. Her stomach twisting.

"If we get eaten by a large snake I'm blaming you." She mumbled and Natsu laughed. "Like I'd let that happen. Yosh! Lets go!"

"Aye!" Happy was awake now, and flying around his fire friend so Lucy took her bag, she figured if he had one less thing to carry he could fight better if anything tried to eat them. Lucy held onto his hand as they walked through the thick jungle, Natsu burning away the vines that got in their way, stepping over the large roots. She didn't want to get left behind through all this mess. Something roared in the distance and they froze, happy flying higher to try and see was made the noise, but due to the trees and vines, no luck.

"Stay close." Natsu warned and she nodded, moving closer to her husband. "Let's just find the village, kill the monster , and get out of here." He laughed, looking back at the blonde with a sly grin. "What? This place creep you out?" She gave him a look. "No, let's stay here and have a picnic, of course it does!" He winced as she yelled in his ear and scoffed. "I don't appreciate the sarcasm miss scardy cat. "  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are-"

A creature roared in the distance as a giant cat jumped out of nowhere, making them jump back. It snarled at them, it's yellow eyes bright. Natsu surrounded himself in flames, emailing as he lunged at the cat to fight, swinging fire punches to and fro. Lucy grabbed her keys, picking a golden one for the job. "I call upon thee! Open the gate to the lion palace, Leo!" He emerged from a gold light and smiled, holding his fist for combat.

"Help Natsu!" She ordered and he nodded, rushing into the fight. The cat was strong, swiping at Natsu as he dodged, than Loke would rush in and give it a blow. It suddenly rammed Natsu into a near bye tree, using its weight to make the impact, than charged towards Lucy, Loke not having enough time to stop it. Lucy took out her whip, snapping it against the ground and making it falter, than aimed for its face, smacking it against the eyes to blind it while Natsu and Loke delivered another blow, the cat running off.

"Thanks Loke!" Lucy thanked, giving him a high five. But he grabbed her hand and kneeled, sparkles appearing around him, making Lucy sweat drop. "Since you have forgotten Natsu-"

"Hey!" Natsu interjected, a scowl on his features. Lucy waved her key and the gate closed, making Loke vanish. "Let's hurry to the village before we almost get eaten by something else." Lucy told him and he chuckled, happy competing down from his hiding place. "Aye!"  
"Oh shut it stupid cat you were hiding the whole time." They continued through the jungle, till finally running into a gigantic trunk of a fallen tree, almost as tall as the fairy tail guild. Natsu flamed his hands, a smile on his lips as he rushed towards it. "Let's make some firewood!"  
"Natsu! Stop being such a pyromaniac!-" Natsu suddenly lunged at her, knocking her a foot off the ground before landing in the dirt. "What?!-"

"We're being ambushed!" He yelled, and she realized an arrow pierced the ground where she was before Natsu pushed her out of the way. Try we're suddenly surrounded, the couple jumping to their feet as natives in colorful clothing pointed arrows and spears at them, Natsu creating flames up his arms as Lucy grabbed her keys, standing back to back. "Wait! Their wizards!" Someone yelled and the weapons dropped , an unmasked native stepping forward.

"State your names and business." He ordered and Natsu stepped up, extinguishing his fire. "Natsu Dragneel, a fairy tail wizard."  
"Lucy Heartfillia, also a fairy tail wizard." The man silently stared them down, and Lucy gripped Natsu's hand nervously, his giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Your the ones who took the request?" He asked and they nodded.

"Come." He motioned towards the natives and one grabbed Lucy around the waist, making her jump. "Hey-!" He grabbed onto a vine hanging from the giant truck and they both were flying up and into the air, landing in some kind of giant tree house, connected to others. The village. Natsu came up by happy, and he smacked the natives arm away, taking his place as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist , pulling her close. "Geez they could have given me a warning." He muttered sourly and Lucy giggled.

They followed the native to a larger hut, and they entered, seeing an old man surrounded by candles, glaring at some unknown nothing. Natsu and Lucy sat in front of him and he stared at them, Lucy guessing this village never learned staring was rude. "I suppose you know why your hear, the shadow monster has been nothing but an unwanted pest to us, and we wish for you to destroy it. It's been stealing our food and knocking down our huts, luckily no one has been injured yet, but it's only a matter of time. It only comes out at the break of dawn, so rest before you have to defeat it, if there is anything you need, Lana will attend to you."

A small child smiled kindly at them, sitting by the door and gave a bow, looking so cute in a little brown dress, with brown curls bouncing when ever she moved. Lucy smiled and waved and they followed the girl out of the hut, climbing up higher into the trees, till they were on a platform all on its own, with an incredible view, another small hut located in the middle of it. "This is our best housing, how many beds do you wish for?" She asked as they walked into the hut, just a circular room pretty dark since there was no windows. Probably to keep out the shadow monster. "T-"

"One." Natsu interjected as Lucy blushed with a pout as he just grinned. "Are you two married?" She asked, making Lucy's face redden more as she avoided eye contact. "Yup! This is my beautiful wife!" He said cheerily, a proud smile on his face as he showed Lucy off. Not like some trophy, but as if he were the luckiest guy in the world to have her, and he wanted everyone to know she was his and he was hers. Lucy rolled her eyes at the childish antics as he gave her a peck on the cheek playfully. "Oh, than are your children at home?" Lucy blushed again and sweat dropped.

"Um well-" she cut off as she saw Natsu's expression. His eyes were dark, emotionless, but through that she could see the remorse, as if he were almost in physical pain. Is he hurt? She wandered, and suddenly as if noticing the tension in the air, the girl left to get the bedding. Lucy stepped in front of Natsu and cupped his face with her hands, worried. "Natsu? Are you okay?" She asked and he snapped out of it, smiling warmly. "yah, sorry. I had a bit of a head ache, don't worry about it." He assured her and Lucy pouted a bit, concerned. what was it he wasn't telling her?

The bedding arrived and was lied out in the middle of the room, looking plush an inviting. Natsu plopped down as Lucy closed the curtain used to cover the door, the room plunging into pitch black darkness. Lucy shuffled to the bed, suddenly tripping over the edge and giving out a squeak of terror. "Ouch!" She herd Natsu hiss as she landed, and noticed she had fallen on top of him. They both froze, unable to see each other, but the feeling of the both of them this close felt like heaven. Lucy's face was on fire, feeling Natsu's hand run through her hair and tucking behind her ear, hooking onto the back of her neck with the other, pulling her in close as he leaned his neck forward.

Lucy felt their lips meet with pressure, Natsu moving his over hers passionately , kissing deeply. She kissed him back, pulling at his scarf to draw him closer. This feeling in her chest and the pit of her stomach was so familiar, knowing she had felt it before. She was amazed on how this one man could turn her world upside down, making her a mess, but also helping her feel her place. Thanks to Natsu and fairy tail, she had a home, a life, somewhere to belong, and where she could be loved.

Natsu's hands were hot, making her sweat due to the humid jungle along with the heat they created between each skin remained dry though, used to heat. He sat up a bit as Lucy straddled his waist with her legs, feeling his hands gripping at her hips, rolling over so their positions were reversed. As she sighed out a moan Natsu used the chance to insert his tongue, tasting her deeply as they kissed, his movement smooth and precise, making her heart throb. "Natsu..." She gasped as he released to let her breath, letting his lips travail down her hot skin, loving the feeling of her trembling beneath him as he nipped at her neck, kissing it hard enough to leave a mark.

Her fingers twisted in his soft hair, hearing the sound of the zipper to her shirt being undone, Natsu removing it smoothly. His lips kissed every inch of her where her bra didn't cover, Lucy jumping as she felt his tongue dart over her neck, knowing how sensitive she was there. A memory of the same thing popped in her head, and she remembered he was familiar with her habits, and planned to use that against her. Lucy became nervous, feeling like this was too far. Happy was nowhere to be seen, so while they were alone who knows what could happen. Natsu could tell the girl began to tense with anxiety, her hands shaking in fear.

She still wasn't used to this kind of thing. He propped himself over her and gently kissed her forehead, stroking his thumb over her cheek, a bit slick with sweat, and felt feverish, but he knew it was because she was blushing. "You can tell me when you get uncomfortable, I understand." He assured her, peppering her face with kisses, and she nodded, Natsu zipping her top back on for her. Lucy was relieved, not wanting to do anything here, even though she got a lot of memories by it, some of the honeymoon, some at home, some at the fairy tail guild, she could see the puzzle slowly coming together. "Let's get some sleep." He told her and rolled on his side, pulling Lucy against him, soothing her hair as he held her tightly. His small pretty wife, so delicate in his arms, yet so strong in her emotions. He smiled to himself, the both of them able to fall asleep mixed in each others warmth.

* * *

** A/N- I keep on forgetting to leave a note lol, hope you'll forgive me! sorry about this chapter being a bit short but I put in a romantic scene to make up for it. anyway, thanks so much for reading! I really love feedback and oppinouns so make sure to leave a review! I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can, plus I have a one shot I'm making, Nalu ofcourse! thx again! love yall!**


End file.
